Only Makes It Harder
by danish99
Summary: Being the daughter of two of the greatest known people in Panem history, Calla Mellark had always gotten what she wanted. However, things are about to get a lot harder for Calla now that her parents can't make her decisions for her and she has to make up her own mind.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: This is my second fan fiction written about Katniss and Peeta's kids, I just love reading about them and I can never find certain ones, I can't really say what ones I look for because that would kind of give away the story :p. Anyways, so I'm really bad at starting stories to I apologize if the first few chapters are kind of boring, but I promise I'm trying. So here is the first chapter, enjoy! _

Chapter One 

I close my eyes, letting the cool ocean spray splash on my face. I hear Finn and Hunter hollering in the back ground along with the sound of the waves crashing against the sides of the boat. Leaning slightly over the railing, I stretch my hands out in front of me, trying to touch the clear blue water. The sun warms my face and I'm perfectly content. For as long as I can remember this is what my summers have consisted of; long days spent on the beach, boating excursions, lots of fishing, scuba diving and late nights spent around the camp fire surrounded by the people I love most in the world. A pair of hands grab my shoulders pushing me forwards, causing me to almost go over. I scream, bracing myself for the sure embrace of waves, but arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. "I wouldn't let you fall" Thoren chuckles.  
"Yeah, sure you wouldn't" I glare, shoving his shoulder and pushing passed him.  
"Figured that after 15 years you'd have some faith in me" he says, bewilderedly.  
"Not a chance" I joke, joining Aubrey who is lying on the deck. Although, the truth is, I trust Thoren more than anyone in this world; I could trust him with my life if it came to it. I lie on my back and watch the clouds go by in the clear blue sky, somehow managing to doze off. Finn, Hunter, Newt and Thoren hanging off the masts, and the boats speed picking up significantly wake me. The wind fills the sails and the deck rocks with each wave. Aubrey grabs my hand and pulls me to the front of the boat, climbing over the rail.  
"Aubrey! What are you doing? Get back over here!" I demand, scared she will fall off.  
"Relax Cally, let loose, come over with me!" She laughs, her wide brown eyes filled with excitement.  
"No, it's dangerous. You're going to fall off!" I yell at her over the roar of the wind.  
"Come on, you're being a baby." She teases, tugging on my arm. "Do it, do it, do it" she chants, bugging me a little bit. Sighing I finally climb over the rail, perching on the front of the boat. I clutch the rail, terrified of falling into the ocean, but after a few minutes I start to relax and let go, enjoying the rush of being so out in the open. A small island comes into view and Finn steers us towards it, landing on the beach. "Land Ho!" He bellows, jumping onto the sand, everyone else following suit and we take off our shoes, feeling the warm sand between our toes. The boys strip off their shirts and run into the water, pushing and dunking each other while Aubrey and I walk around in the sand, gathering sea glass and shells.

Around mid afternoon we decide to head back in order to be home for dinner on time. It's our last night in Four so Annie is preparing us a special dinner, just as she does every year and our parents would slaughter us if we were late. We arrive back quicker than expected and we all go our separate ways. Aubrey and Newt go back to the house and make sure that their mother Johanna is up and about, and Finn decides to go back home to Posey, who he has been living with for the passed year now. The two have always known each other, in fact when everyone visited us in Twelve over the holidays Posey ended up babysitting us quite a bit. Finn had always had a bit if a crush on her and even though she's 5 years older than him, they grew closer as he started to mature. I can't say anyone really predicted that one though. 

Thoren and I browse through the Fishermen's market, stopping at different stalls and chatting with people. Neither Thor nor I are very shy so we end up talking more than expected. While paused at the small jewelry cart, Thoren picks up a blue beaded necklace, clips it around my throat and gives the vender a handful of coins. "No Thor, I don't need this" I argue.  
"Why not? A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl" he smiles, tugging one of my loose curls.  
"Stop it" I glare, punching him in the arm, hating it when he teases me. He always says things like that and it drives me insane because I know he's lying and only doing it to bug me. He chuckles, rubbing his arm and walks away. "We don't need this, sorry" I say, reaching to unclasp the necklace.  
"Come on Cal! Your being ridiculous, take the necklace" he shouts over his shoulder and I jog after him, with one last smile to older man at the stall.  
"What time is it?" I ask once I'm caught up.  
"About 4ish I'd say" he shrugs.  
"What! That's when were supposed to be at Annie's! My parents are going to kill me!"  
"Cal, relax. Your too uptight all the time, we'll be fine" He rolls his eyes. I pick up my pace and he grabs my arm pulling me back to him, keeping me close and at his slow speed. "Slow down, enjoy our last day here" he smirks, and I let out a sigh, biting my thumb nail, something I do when nervous.

What seems like hours later, we make it back to Annie's neighborhood. "See, look Linnaea and Orion are still out." Thoren points to our 2 siblings playing with several other kids in the mud.  
"Orion! Linny! What are you doing? You can't go to Annie's like that! You'll get everything all muddy, come on you need to wash off. Now were going to be even more late" I scold.  
"Cal, relax, and plus your being such a hypocrite"  
"What?" I ask, puzzled, turning around to face Thor.  
"Your just as muddy as them"  
"Thor, what? No I'm no- Thoren Hawthorne, put that down right now or I'll- I'll-" I stutter, trying to come up with a threat, spotting the mud in his hand.  
"You'll what?" He raises his eyebrows. I hadn't noticed that while I was scolding Orion and Linny that the squeals had stopped and that all the kids had gathered around Thoren. "Because you know Cally I'm pretty sure your out numbered"  
"Please don't" I plead, backing away from him.  
"GET HER!" He yells and I turn to run, several globs of mud hitting me. I Hear Thor's foot steps behind me, and I bend over and to pick up a handful of mud, shoving it in his face. "You'll pay for that one" he smirks, tackling me to the ground. We roll around, wrestling with one another; laughing our heads off the whole time. He finally manages to pin me down and stares deviously at me. "Prepare yourself for-" someone clears their throat from behind Thoren and we both struggle to see who it is. Standing on the front porch is Gale and my mother, both looking at us with their arms crossed. "We were- um just about to come inside"  
"Like hell you were, wash off and hurry on in" Gale sighs, shaking his head and returning back inside.  
"Did you have to get it in my hair?" I ask as Thor pulls me to my feet.  
"Probably not, but you look pretty cute all muddy" he winks, walking over to the hose. 

Annie let the four of us borrow her and Finns clothes for the evening so that we didn't all have to go back to my grandmothers house and get something dry to wear. During the middle of dinner Finn makes a production of getting up, declaring to have an announcement. "As you all know, I'm madly in love with Posey. She is the love of my life, the air that I breath, the-"

"Get on with it Finn" Hunter rolls his eyes, used to Finn over dramatizing everything.

"Well" Finn says, playfully narrowing his eyes at Hunter. "as of yesterday the two of us have decided to get married" he beams, looking proudly at Posey seated next to him. Annie squeals, hopping out of her seat and throwing her arms around her son, tears welling in eyes.  
"When is it?" Aubrey asks excitedly.  
"We haven't really talked much about it yet, but we were thinking sometime the spring in Twelve" Posey smiles.

"Congratulations you guys" I beam, sneaking a look at Gale. I had expected him to look angry at the announcement, seeing that he is like Posey's father. However, I am surprised to see him genuinely smiling along with the rest of us.

_Authors Note: So there's chapter one, yeah its kind of short and kind of sucks, but I warned you so… REVIEWS!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The sun is only just making its way across the horizon when I wake. The air is filled with the sounds of waves crashing against the beach and gentle breathing of my still sleeping friends. Just like every year, on our last night we all slept in Annie's backyard in order to be together. We had been up until 4am so I can only assume I've had a few hours of sleep, but if the sun is up, so am I. Knowing sleep is futile, I grab my sandals and head down to the beach, completely alone except for the gulls circling around my head and the fishermen preparing their boats for the day. I walk into the wake, burying my feet in the sand and letting the water wash over my legs. We have lakes back home in Twelve, but none of them can compare to the beauty of the ocean in Four. I sometimes wish that I could just move to Four and stay here all the time instead of just spending the three months of summer, but then I remember the lack of woods and realize that I wouldn't be able to survive without it. There are so many things I love about these two places and I just wish that I could combine them, making one perfect home. I take a seat in the damp sand, feeling the coolness seep through my sleep shorts. I don't know how long I spend playing with the hermit crabs while watching the sun, but it is well up in the sky when someone finally approaches me. "Good morning" Thor says, sleep filling his voice.

"Morning sleepyhead" I tease, smiling up at him. "Didn't expect to see you until at least noon"

"Yeah well, Peeta made us get up" He shrugs, plopping himself down beside me. "You weren't there when he came, so I assumed you'd be here. Why you were up before that? I don't know"

"My mother always told me that the early bird gets the worm" I shrug.

"Ahh, I see. Well I could definitely eat some worm right now, I'm starved."

"That didn't even make sense?" I laugh at how stupid he sounds.

"Doesn't matter. Anyways, Annie has breakfast cooking. Let's go" Thor says, hauling me out of the sand with him.

* * *

After scarfing down breakfast we all head to the beach for the last time until next summer. The waves are perfect for surfing and we all dive in along with the other surfers occupying the beach. Nearly all of us know how to surf having spent our summers here for the past 15 years and always find ourselves at competition with one another. Linnea usually declares herself judge, being afraid of the water, and picks the winner based on who she likes the best on that particular day. Today she is showing a preference towards Newt. At his proclamation of being the winner he hoists her up on his shoulders, running a victory lap around the beach.

* * *

We stop into Finns pub that had been handed down to him by his grandfather for lunch, finding a quiet booth in the back. The place is packed as it usually is, everyone wanting to get one last meal before it closes for the season. Waitresses mill around, stopping to speak with everyone, making the process slow. Opal, one of Posey's close friends, stops at our both, leaning against the table. "Last day huh?"

"Yeah" Aubrey sighs, resting her chin in her hands.

"Gonna miss seeing your ugly faces around here" She drawls, ruffling the hair on Thor's head causing Newt to scoff.

"You'll see us at the wedding" Thor snaps, not at all fond of Opal. Opal's to free with herself to put it nicely, throwing herself at any male that moves. Her being nearly 30 Thoren is appalled by the way she shamelessly flirts with him, Hunter and Newt.

"I guess so," she says, cracking her gum and twirling her bleach blond hair. "Any how, I'm guessing you all want the usual?" We all murmur in agreement and she slowly drifts away from our table with Thoren rolling his eyes at her back.

"You sicken me you know that" He scoffs at Hunter, noticing him staring after her.

"Hey what can I say baby bro? You have your standards and I have mine" Hunter shrugs, to which Thor shakes his head in disgust. Quicker than thought possible with the crowd, Finn exits the kitchen with our orders and claiming it on the house. Knowing that we have to go back and pack, we quickly eat our dinner and reluctantly part our separate ways.

* * *

Everyone meets at the train station to say our goodbyes; the Hawthorne's getting on one train and my family on the other. The Mason's always stay longer than everyone else, Johanna not wanting to return to her house. When Aubrey was only 5 years old Johanna's husband Joseph got up and left them. One day everything was fine and the next he was just gone without an explanation, leaving Johanna to care for two young children alone. Ever since then Johanna spends a lot of time in Four with Annie, truly hating her home in District 7, only staying for her children's sake. I don't remember much about Joseph, only meeting him a few times and being very young. Aubrey doesn't talk about him and it is very seldom that anyone else mentions him, knowing how much it hurt Johanna. My mother said that it was one of the two times she had seen Johanna cry, his leaving broke something new inside her and left her a mess. The topic lies somewhere around the Revolution. The trains whistle blows as it pulls into the station, meaning our time left for good byes is limited. I hug everyone, saving my best friend for last. "See you in 53 days" Thoren smiles as I wrap my arms around him.

"But who's counting?" I smirk.

"Not me for sure, I can't wait to get away from you," He teases.

"Of course, now don't do anything stupid," I warn.

" Ah come on Cal, give me some credit"

" Have you ever given me any reason to?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow at him.

" How about the time- no… what about- yeah never mind…" He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nice try" I chuckle; patting his cheek, remembering the time he let Hunter shoot an apple off of his head which earned him a large scare along the side of his head, starting at his eyebrow and ending at the tip of his ear. My mother calls to me to hurry up and I give Thoren on last quick hug.

"Stay gorgeous "He teases, kissing my forehead and as always he is rewarded by a punch in the arm before I hop aboard the train.

* * *

_Authors Note: Here's the second chapter! Sorry it took so long I was gone on vacation and didn't have time to write. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and feels like reviewing! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My mother and I are just in the door long enough to drop off our bags before we head into the woods. We are so alike in so many ways but yet so different; we both love the woods and hunting, she can't stand baking while I find it comforting and when she has a very short temper, I have the most patience in the world. The list goes on and on, although it has more differences than similarities, we still have a special connection and always know what's on the others mind. We share a smile when we pass the fence and break the tree line, the smell of pine and sound of chirping birds surround us. This is something I've missed while in Four, and is the only reason I look forward to coming home. There's something about the way the sun streams down through the leaves, the way an arrow sounds while cutting through the air, and something so satisfying in chasing a deer through the brush or finding all your traps full. The two of us load our bows and creep through the woods, keeping our eyes and ears open for both predators and game. Although the sun has long gone down, we don't return home. Our belts loaded with rabbits and turkeys, we trek to the lake where my mother starts a fire and I dig up Katniss roots for dinner. It is nearly mid-night before we return home, neither of us wanting to leave our special sanctuary.

* * *

Although we had been out late last night, we rise with the sun again in the morning and head to the woods to gather. Being gone for 3 months means that there is no fresh food in the house. Pretty soon once we get our cupboards restocked we will start giving our game to the butcher to sell once again, everyone loving fresh meat. A few people hunt now days, however many just prefer to stay inside the safety of the fence and let my mother do the majority of the hunting. She doesn't mind this of course, it gives her something to do with her time and she prefers that people keep out of her woods anyway. Between my mothers hunting and my father's bakery, my family basically provides the food for the district. The summer months must be a change where as game stops from my mother completely and the bakery is ran by Leo and 3 seniors looking for a summer job only open 3 days a week opposed to my father, Leo, Orion, occasionally Aspen and I six days a week. I know that when we return for the day that the house will be empty, both my father and brother will have disappeared into the bakery, trying to restock the shelves and catch up on missed orders. And as predicted, when my mother and I return in the afternoon, weighed down by squirrels, herbs, berries and vegetables from the grocer, the house is empty. My mother makes a pot of squirrel stew and we bring it down to the bakery to eat together.

* * *

The bakery casts a warm glow onto the streets and the bell makes a joyful jingle when we enter. "I'm sorry, where not open right now," My father says, eyebrows knit in concentration as he frosts a batch of cupcakes.

"Oh well, I guess you don't want this then?" At the sound of my mothers voice my father's head snaps up, his features warming, showing his infinite amount of love for her. "I made you squirrel stew" she smiles, holding up the pot.

"Excellent, I made cheese buns for you. Let me get them" He disappears into the back and my mother lays the pot on the counter, while I retrieve the bowls from a cupboard in the back. It is nice to have such a familiar meal after weeks of seafood, burgers and chicken.

* * *

In the morning my mother returns to the woods, however my father needs me in the bakery. Seeing that I enjoy people he puts me on the cash, one of my favorite parts of helping out at the bakery. Our first day opening after the summer is always the busiest and I have the most patience out of Orion and I to deal with them. I see many familiar faces of our regular customers and happily carry on conversation while filling their orders, keeping it at a fast pace at the same time. Over the years you learn who is nice and will appreciate conversation opposed to those who are crooked or annoyed, the ones whom you shouldn't try to talk to. The crowd dies down around noon so I take advantage of it by grabbing a cinnamon roll and begin doodling on a notepad. My father and Orion had come out several times, talking to customers and taking breaks, however this is the first one I've had all day and I'm starving. Just as I'm finishing my cinnamon roll the bell rings above the door and I drop my pen, beaming at the two customers walking in. "Hi, welcome to Mellarks bakery"

"Hey" it takes me a moment to place the boy, but it eventually comes to me. His name is Robin and is in Thoren's year at school, finishing last year. "What do you want Rein?" He asks the small girl next to him who looks about 5.

"A cupcake" she points to one in the display case, frosted in pink "and a cookie" she giggles, her brown eyes twinkling.

"No, you can only have one, you won't eat your dinner and grandma would know I let you get something"

"Please Robbie" she pouts, wrapping her arms around his leg.

"No Rein, I don't want you to spoil you dinner. I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow" he sighs and tears well in her eyes.

"How about you get one now and save the other for later" I suggest, trying to get her to stop crying. "On me" I add, her tears stopping instantly.

"No, that's not necessary. Thank you though." Robin smiles wearily.

"Nonsense," I say, grabbing a sugar cookie and the cupcake.

"I like you" Rein smiles, sticking out her hand "I'm Rein, what's your name?"

"Calla" I say, leaning over the counter to shake her hand.

"This is my brother Robbie," She states, looking up at him admirably and I can clearly see the resemblance between them.

"Robin" He corrects, blushing slightly.

"Nice to meet you" I say handing the bag to Rein and she skips to a nearby table, her pigtails swinging. "Will that be all?"

"Um- do you have any water?" Robin asks. "It's really hot out"

"Tell me about it, I could really use an ice cream right about now" I laugh, turning to the sink to fill up a glass.

"They're selling some in the market actually"

"Really? Since when?" I ask, turning back to him.

"June, but how would you know, you don't spend the summers here"

"How did you know that?" I ask quizzically.

"Well there are never any actual Mellarks at the Mellark bakery during the summer and I never see any of your family around, so I just assumed" he laughs nervously, running a hand through his dark blond hair.

"Okay, so you aren't some creepy stalker?" handing him the water I laugh.

"Of course not" He blushes again and changes the topic. "That's a lovely drawing" he gestures to the stickman drawn on the notepad.

"What? Just because I'm Peeta Mellarks daughter you expect me to be an amazing artist?" I smirk, not meaning anything by it.

"Well you know. I would expect you to have some artistic ability. Like come on, that's pathetic" he teases.

"Hey!" I laugh, covering the drawing. "Your awfully judgmental for someone I just met"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." he chuckles, throwing up his hands in surrender. "It's great! How should I say it? It's… very unique"

"Cally! Why didn't you call me and say you were home!" The voice of my best friend Aspen comes from the door. Robin turns to see who it is and our conversation is over as Aspen tackles me in a hug, her pale skin flushed red. "Ah! I missed you so much"

"I guess I'll see you around" Robin laughs, taking Reins hand and leading her out of the bakery smiling. "Thanks by the way!"

"No problem" I gasp, trying to wriggle out if Aspen's iron grip.

"Look at you! You're all grown up," She states, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Oh shut up," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Well gee, glad to know you missed me too" She glares playfully.

"I'm sorry, I missed you too Aspen" I smirk, hugging her back.

"You better have"

"I did, now what's new around here?"

"Nothing, same old boring district as always. I'm so jealous that you get to leave all the time" Aspen sighs, hopping up on the counter.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad"

"It was, I had to spend the whole summer Keira and Daisy!" She exasperates.

"What's wrong with them?" I ask curiously.

"What's wrong with them? What's wrong with them is the fact that Daisy is just like Delly and Keira is… well she's Keira!"

"I'm still not seeing the problem" I shrug.

"Or course you wouldn't see it, you love everyone and everyone loves you" she groans and adds "especially your boyfriend"

"What?" I ask, completely confused.

"Thoren?" As if it's obvious she says.

"Thoren's not my boyfriend?"

"Who's your boyfriend?" My father asks, walking out of the kitchen. I glare at Aspen to keep her mouth shut about it and surprising as it is, she does.

"No one, I was just teasing her. Welcome home Peeta" she beams.

"Thanks, it's good to be back" A customer enters the shop, edging Aspen to leave and as foolish as I am, I think the conversation is over.

* * *

At lunch period under the oak tree the next day, Aspen whispers something in Coals ear and he says, "Oh that's so cute, she doesn't know?"

"He doesn't!" I say defensively, knowing exactly what she told him.

"Oh honey don't be so naïve, the boy is completely in love with you" Aspen sighs.

"He is not, your being ridiculous"

"You're completely oblivious aren't you?" Raising his eyebrows Coal chuckles. I take a bite of my apple, being completely honest when I say this "I don't know what you're talking about"

* * *

When on the phone with Thoren later I search for any sign that Aspen and Coal might be right, but I find none. I think about sharing their theory with him, however I opt out, knowing already what the answer would be and how he would react. First he would have a long hard laugh and then probably say something along the lines of "Who would be able to fall in love with you?" I know him so well that there isn't even a need to ask him of confirmation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm leaving for District 2 in three hours and of course I still haven't packed. I have been so busy with school, bakery and helping out at the apothecary; I didn't have time until now and Aspen is no help at all with her distractions. "So, what did you get lover boy for his birthday?"

"Aspen, shut up," I laugh, throwing a pillow at her.

"Have you even thought about it? I mean the signs are all there" she smirks, throwing the pillow aside.

"No, I haven't thought about it because there are no signs"

"Maybe he'll make his move on you this weekend,"

"The blue or the yellow?" I ask, ignoring her statement and hold up two dresses.

"Blue, it brings out your eyes. Maybe it will be in that dress, under the stars" She sighs dreamily.

"Aspen. Stop" I warn.

"Or maybe he'll pull you aside-"

"That's it, I'm leaving," I say, dropping the dresses on my bed.

"Okay, I'll be here when you get back" she smiles, waving her fingers at me.

"Right, this is my house. You're leaving"

"Nah, I'm pretty comfortable here" Aspen yawns, stretching her arms above her head.

"Well shut up and you can stay there," I warn and she purses her lips, blue eyes glistening with mischief.

"Oooh she's angry"

"Aspen! Stop, I've had enough of this." I say sternly, catching her off guard, me hardly ever being tough, usually just letting people walk all over me.

"Well, make sure you tell everyone I said hi" She says after a moment of stunned silence.

"Of course," I nod, zipping closed my suitcase. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to go" She smiles quickly hugging me and bounding down the stairs.

* * *

We get to Two early in the morning along with the Mason's, Jayda picking us up at the station in a fancy and expensive looking car. When we arrive at their house everyone is still asleep and I run up the stairs to Thoren's bedroom, sneaking quietly inside. I watch him as he snores quietly, drooling slightly on his pillow. He starts stirring and I know that I have to act fast before he wakes up; I take a running start and jump on top of him. He lets out a loud "Ouff" and looks terrified until his eyes land on me laughing hysterically. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I yell between breaths.

"Thanks, but I think you broke my rib" He groans sleepily.

"You're such a baby" I smirk, hopping up and grabbing his present by the door. "I think your present should help though," He can tell by the shape of it what the gift is and raises his eyebrows at me. "Go ahead and open it!" I urge excitedly. He tears the paper off and looks at me shocked for a second before saying, "Cal! No, I can't take this from you!"

"Nonsense, you always say how much nicer mine is. I can always make another one" I shrug, pushing my bow back to him. Whenever he visits he uses my bow and always boasts about how much he loves it. I saw it fitting to give it to him.

"No it won't be the same" He shakes his head.

"Please Thor, come on it's your birthday and don't deny the fact that you love it" I smirk, poking his cheek.

"I do, but-"

"No if's, and's or but's, you're keeping it"

"Fine." he sighs, "You're the best" He beams and kisses my cheek to which I punch him for. As most times do, we end up in a wrestling match, I always lose but for some reason I feel as if I could actually win eventually. I think that today is actually that day when I finally have him pinned, but quicker than I thought possible he flips me over. "Not this time Mellark" He cackles evilly and begins to tickle my side. I kick and scream, trying to wriggle out of his grasp, knocking us off of the bed. I quickly scramble off the floor and out the door, him hot on my trail. I take the stairs two at a time, rounding the corner to the kitchen and am greeted by what sounds like a hundred people yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I scream in shock, Thoren running into me from behind, laughing at my reaction. Jayda gives him a quick peck on the cheek, whispering "Happy birthday" and hugs him, followed by Linnaea and everyone else. The kitchen is decorated in streamers and balloons of all different colors, giving me a headache. Jayda has always been very festive and all birthdays in their house are decorated as so. I'm the only one who gives him his birthday present this morning, everyone else waiting until later for his party.

The party is fun; Newt, Aubrey and I get along with Thorens friends being the same age as them. Aubrey is a little bit shy when it comes to new people, but she is content just sitting in the corner and listening. We have met these people before, however we only see them for a few hours once a year so we don't stay in touch and I wouldn't really call them my friends. A small strawberry blond girl with few freckles named Claira talks about how she hopes the cake is as good this year as it was last year and I just smile and nod, knowing that it will surely be delicious since everything my father makes is fantastic. They pop from topic to topic and I sometimes struggle to remember names, but they don't seem to care and warm up to me very quickly just as they do every year, claiming, "If everything Thoren says about you is true, then you must be a pretty okay girl" Aubrey stays in her corner for the most part, only occasionally contributing to the conversation. Thoren excuses us from the group and takes us around to meet new people who I have probably been introduced to many times before but just don't remember.

When my father brings out the cake Claira is not disappointed as far as looks go. It's festively decorated and alit with 17 candles for Thoren to blow out. "Make sure it's a good one," I whisper to him as soon as we all finish singing.

"Oh it will be" He smiles, blowing them all out at once.

* * *

The next day while trying out Thor's birthday present I ask him what he wished for. "Can't tell you that" he winks in response.

"Ah come on" I whine, swinging myself up onto a low hanging tree branch.

"No, then it won't come true" he says reasonably.

"You always tell me what you wish for" Jumping to another branch a little higher than the last, I say.

"Yes, and none of them have ever happened"

"That's foolish" I roll my eyes.

"No, but I _really_ want this one to come true"

"You don't really believe in that stuff, do you Thor?" I laugh.

"I don't know, I'm just saying that it would be nice if it did and telling you isn't work risking it" He shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. I don't answer him this time and climb higher and higher. "Cal, come down please" I giggle and ignore him, pulling myself up onto another branch above my head. "Seriously, you're making me nervous"

"Then tell me what you wished for" I smirk, looking down at him about 20 feet below.

"Cal," He blushes "That's not fair" Instead of watching where I'm stepping, I look down at him and stick out my tongue. "CALLA!" Thoren yells when I scream as my foot connects with air and I tumble down the tree. Branches scratch at me as I fall through, cracking them and the ground gets closer and closer. I slow down enough to grab a branch before I drop to the ground, letting me land on my feet. I stay in a crouch, trying to get myself to stop shaking and willing myself not to cry. "I swear, you're just like a cat," Thor breathes shakily. I slowly open my eyes, finding Thor crouched next to me, the bow flung somewhere into the bushes. I open my mouth to ask him what he wished for but instead my body is wracked with sobs, I have never been more scared in my life. My heart hammers in my chest and I can't catch my breath, Thoren pulls me into and calmly whispers "Come on, let's go home"

"But you never even got to use you bow" I sniffle, wiping at my eyes. He gets up, grabs the bow from a nearby blueberry patch and fires an arrow into a tree about 15 feet away.

"There, now come on" He gestures for me to get on his back, but I shake my head. "Cal, look at yourself. Get on." I look down at my legs covered in scratches and blood, my hands rubbed raw from trying to grasp the branches.

"I'm a big girl, I can get home myself" I swallow, forcing my legs to move.

"You're impossible you know that?" He sighs, following behind me.

* * *

_Authors Note: No reviews. Tear, tear. _

_Hope everyone enjoyed! Reviews are always helpful! I need to know if I'm doing good or bad and if I can change anything to make it better! Good or bad, I don't care, I'm a big girl I can handle it! Next chapter should be up soon :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I bang on Haymitch's front door "Haymitch, dinner's ready and we're all waiting for you" It's not odd for him to be late, my best bet is that he's passed out on the floor somewhere. Haymitch picked drinking back up a few years ago, claiming that the nightmares are back and are worse than ever and even against our best efforts in keeping alcohol away from him, including the paying off of some of the providers in the district, he still somehow manages to find it somewhere and get drunk off his ass. "Haymitch" I moan, leaning my forehead against the door becoming tired of knocking. I know calling out to him is futile, even if he isn't passed out he's 62 and deaf as a doornail. I trek around to the back of the house and begin to climb the trellis leading to his kitchen window. The ice clinging to it makes it hard to climb and my boots slip off the rungs with each step, with my fall last week still fresh in my mind I shakily push myself higher. I pry the window open and climb on in, hoping down off of the counter, glad to have something solid under me again; I don't think I'll be able to climb another tree for a while. "Haymitch, are you up?" I ask loudly, creeping around the garbage on the floor. The smell of vomit fills the air, a dead give away that he's passed out somewhere and definitely drunk. I spot him in the living room, lying on the floor next to the couch, the bottle still clutched in his hand. "Haymitch, wake up" I say, nudging his shoulder with my foot. He doesn't react so I do as my mother told me last year and fill up a pail of water and dump it over him, umping out of the way from expected his knife. I learned about that the hard way, earning me a slight scar across my mid-section. The anticipated knife doesn't come and Haymitch doesn't respond. "Haymitch?" I kneel next to him, pushing the now wet hair from his face, revealing it to be a pale yellowish color and leathery. "Haymitch wake up" I shout in his ear. No response. My heart begins to race and sweat beads on my forehead; not thinking rationally I grab his shoulder and begin shaking him, screaming his name the whole time. I manage to pull myself together enough to do the protocol for when someone is unresponsive, I check his pulse and wave my hand in front of his mouth to check for breathing and am relieved to find that he has both, though they are very weak.

The waiting room to the hospital is the last place I want to be right now. Right after the Revolution had come to an end a very small hospital had been built at the edge of the district, consisting of only five Capitol doctors, keeping the apothecary's and healers in business. My family are the only people in the room and we sit in silence as the doctor works on Haymitch, the only sound being my mother's sobs. I keep my legs curled up close to my body, holding them tightly as if I were to let go I would fall apart. As annoying I find his drinking habits, I still love him dearly and don't know what my family would do without him, he's the grandfather we never had. What seems like days, although its probably only been a few hours later the doctor exits his room, telling us that his liver failed due to years of alcohol abuse and that he needs to stay emitted for a few days until everything is stable. We are allowed in to see him and I fling my arms around the older mans now frail body "You have to give it up, it's killing you!"

"I'm going to die soon anyway, what's the point?" He coughs.

"The point is so I don't have to find you on the floor again, but next time we won't be able to save you!" I say angrily, upset that he doesn't even care.

"You found me?" Haymitch asks, he face softening.

"Yes! You were late for dinner so I came to get you!" Tears spring from my eyes and he pulls me back into his arms.

"I'm sorry" He mumbles and releases me to look at my mother with a smirk. "Didn't know that you cared that much about me sweetheart"

"Shut up" She grumbles, wiping at her cheeks, shifting her gaze to the window. We stay in with Haymitch for a few minutes before we are shooed out of the room so the doctor can speak to the patient and my parents alone. Orion and I sit in the waiting room once again, only this time feeling a lot more at ease knowing the Haymitch isn't going to die just yet. I'm called back into the room, causing Orion to scowl "This isn't fair"

"Sorry, not my call" I shrug, ruffling his hair and curiously head back into the room wondering what they could want me for and not Orion.

* * *

A nurse, clearly born in the Seam shows me how to inject a needle and check blood levels. With my experience from working at the apothecary and having a gentle touch, my parents nominated me to monitor Haymitch. He's being let out of the hospital today and they need someone to check on him at least twice a day to inject a serum that will help revive his liver to its original potential and to keep him out of the liquor cabinet. "Right here?" I ask uncertainty, placing the needlepoint just below his ribs and the nurse nods.

"Oh the confidence is just oozing out of you." Haymitch scoffs, non-too pleased about being taken care of.

"Just shut up and stay still" I sigh, pressing down on the plunger.

* * *

In the next week this becomes a routine, in the mornings right before school and in the evenings after dinner I drop into his house to tend to him. I demanded that he give me a key so that I never have to climb the stupid trellis again and can get in whenever I need. "I don't know if I trust you with that thing" He grumbles, unwilling to cooperate.

"Haymitch come on, I'm tired and have a ton of homework. I have enough stuff to do as it is and having to fight with you about a stupid needle is not something worth my time. Now stand up"

"I'm feeling fine, you can leave I don't need any fancy serum from the Capitol." He says, rolling his eyes.

"No." I say sternly, " And plus, I need to check your levels"

"Why would you do that? You know I haven't been drinking" He says hostility and that's when it hits me.

"Haymitch open you mouth," I command, walking closer to him trying to smell his breath. He keeps his lips sealed shut, shaking his head. "Haymitch! I can't believe you! Where is it?" I ask, getting down on my hands and knees, checking under the couch for empty liquor bottler or even just the slightest clue that he's been drinking.

"You won't find anything," He says smugly.

"Honestly Haymitch, if the alcohol doesn't kill you I will" I threaten, standing up with tears welling in my eyes to my dismay. I turn away to hide my tears but he catches them and stands up.

"I'm sorry, don't cry. Listen, I'll stop, but you have to understand that it's hard. It's really, really hard. Come on, give me the needle," He says, lifting up his shirt so that I'm able to treat him. My hands are shaky and he looks at them nervously but doesn't say anything while I do it. "Thanks" He says lowly and passes me on the way to the stairs. "Um, go do that homework now" He says, not able to look at me.

* * *

The next evening Haymitch comes over for dinner and my mother asks how he's feeling and if I'm doing a good job. "Absolutely, just like your mother and..." He stumbles and stops himself.

"And Prim" My mother corrects, surprising us all.

"Just like Prim, yes" Haymitch nods, looking sideways at me.

"I swear the gene skipped me," She laughs, surprising us even more. Prim is a sore topic in this house, my mother can hardly ever mention her name without getting teary eyed and emotional, let alone make a joke. "Calla kind of reminds you of her doesn't she?"

* * *

_Authors Note: Chapter 5! My updates may become a little slower now because I started a story a little while ago called "Mistakes" I liked my idea for it at the time but don't anymore but people said that it sounded good so I'm going to try and finish it and I got another idea last night at like 1am so I want to try and start/restart those stories as well which means I'll be writing 3 stories at once... Let's she how that goes. Anyway, what did everyone think of that chapter? As always REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!_

_-Danish _


End file.
